Big Time Desplomando Amor
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Cuando una chica llega a The Palm Woods todo comienza a desordenarse en la vida de los 4 integrandes de BTR,una historia escondida,un triangulo amoroso,peleas y travesuras que solo haran que la amistad se haga mas fuerte cada dia. Mal summary, rate M
1. El comienzo

Big Time Bleeding Love

_Big Time Rush no me pertenece yo solo soy una fan con imaginación que ha tomado prestado los personajes de la seria para ponerlos en una historia que ha salido de mi propia cabecita. Di no al plagio._

_Avisooo: Si ustedes desean darse una idea de cómo es Kaley pondré una foto en mi perfil sobre la chica que escogí para su avatar =), espero les guste…_

* * *

><p><em>Kendall Pov:<em>

Era un hermoso día de verano en L.A como de costumbre los chicos y yo nos encontrábamos en la alberca; en mi regazo estaba mi novia Jo la chica de mis sueños y de la única dueña de mi corazón, por otro lado Logan estaba en un rincón hablando muy entretenidamente con Camille al parecer esos dos se gustaban de nuevo me preguntaba porque simplemente no lo admitían de una vez y ya, James como siempre trataba de hacer de Romeo con una chica nueva llamada Jenny y al parecer mi amigo había tenido suerte con ella. Todos parecíamos felices, todos menos uno Carlos había estado algo malhumorado de un tiempo para acá, casi podía comprenderlo todos sus mejores amigos estaban disfrutando de lo bello del amor, lo único que se me hacia curioso era el porque él nunca había encontrado a alguien. Me encogí de hombros para luego ver que James se me acercaba.

-Hey, Gustavo nos quiere en el estudio-aviso a lo cual Carlos y yo asentimos, bese a Jo despidiéndome para luego dirigirnos hacia la esquina en donde Logan se tomaba de la mano con su "no-novia" no tuve la delicadeza de decirles nada simplemente le jale de la camisa sacándolo de ahí para que sin mas atrasos digirnos al estudio.

-Eso no fue muy educado de su parte-reclamo él mientras soltaba un bufido.

-¿Porque no solo admites que la amas y sobre todo que ustedes dos van a terminar saliendo?-murmuro James.

-Porque Camille es solo una amiga para mi, no hay sentimientos ni nada de por medio-era obvio como el color se le había subido a las mejillas. Carlos iba a decir algo pero se cayó al escuchar a una chica cantando en el estudio, intentamos entrar a uno de los cuarto de grabación del cual provenía aquella hermosa voz, pero Kelly nos detuvo.

-Chicos, están muy temprano y Gustavo esta grabando con alguien más-nos comunico a lo cual todos las miramos confundidos.

-Espera, si se supone que nosotros somos los únicos con los que él trabaja-comente a lo que ella negó.

-Creo que eso ya no es así, pero descuiden, nadie reemplazara a BTR-todos nos relajamos al escuchar eso pero aun así estábamos curiosos al saber ¿quien era aquella chica? pero Tren de carga estaba cerca así que no había mas que hacer que esperar, ¡Vaya! Que se había echo eterna aquella espera yo era uno de los que mas se impacientaba cuando esperaba era simplemente insoportable, luego de lo que yo sentí como horas salio una chica hermosa la cual curiosamente se trataba esconder detrás de Gustavo, Kelly al parecer noto aquello así que la corrió suavemente dejándonos admirar su belleza.

_Wow_ era lo único que todos en ese momento podíamos pensar no había visto a nadie mas hermoso en toda mi vida su piel era pálida, su cabello negro lacio le hacia ver un poco mas pálida y sobre todo le hacia resaltar aquellos inmensos ojos azules, era una chica sumamente delgada lo que le daba un aspecto de fragilidad que solo le hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Carlos inmediatamente se quedo boca abierto y ni contar con la expresión que habitaba en el rostro de Logan, James simplemente salio de ahí sin previo aviso lo cual puso en alerta a mis otros dos amigos claro seria _otra _discusión por una chica, con la diferencia que sin importar que tan hermosa podía ser aquella chica yo no me metería en eso.

-Chicos ella es Kaley, Kaley ellos son los mono-perros integrantes de...-comenzó con la presentación Gustavo pero lo que me sorprendió fue que la chica interrumpiera.

-Big Time Rush, tu debes ser Logan él cerebro del grupo y el de la hermosa sonrisa, si no me equivoco tu eres Carlos el cómico y aunque de baja estatura estas lleno de dinamita, por ultimo tu debes ser sin duda Kendall el líder y el que trata de mantener siempre unidos a los chicos-nos guiño uno de sus ojos regalándonos con ello una hermosa sonrisa.

-Wow-se le escapo decir a Carlos-Quiero decir-se aclaro la garganta-¿Eres fan?-pregunto curioso haciendo que la chica se encogiera ligeramente de hombros.

-Algo así, además de eso papa habla mucho de ustedes- contesto con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, bajando la mirada como si intentara ocultar sus ojos de los de Carlos, casi podía jugar que estaba sonrojada y algo nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, Perros-grito Gustavo, exclamando por nuestra atención logrando que de golpe los tres lo miráramos a él-ya que conocen a mi princesa, mas les vale NO meterla en ninguno de sus tontos problemas-Gustavo era divertido ante mis ojos, era gracioso ver como se alteraba por nada de un momento a otro.

-Oh no te preocupes sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero al parecer eso solo le inquieto mas.

-Tren de carga, ¿Por qué no vigilas a Kaley? no confió en nada en ellos- así mismo no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica nueva, se marcho con Kelly saber quien sabe a donde.

-Okay eso es muy extraño-comento Logan mirando a Gustavo irse, para luego volver su mirada hacia la chica la cual no podía estar más roja. Era casi divertida la escena, pero me sentí mal por ella así que les di un golpe en la cabeza a ambos haciendo que reaccionaran y dejaran de mirarla o por lo menos no tan notoriamente.

-¿Así que eres nueva en L.A?-le pregunte amigablemente cuando llegamos a _The Palm Woods _ tratando de comenzar una conversación con ella ya que por lo visto Carlos y Logan estaban demasiados interesados en babear por ella. Tren de carga caminaba demasiado cerca de nosotros lo que me hacia sentir un poco divertido.

-En realidad si-contesto suavemente su voz., era casi angelical y su sonrojo solo le hacia ver mas adorable-supongo que será difícil acostumbrarse a este lugar, después de todo es como empezar de cero- murmuro susurrante.

-Lo dudo mucho, te vas a divertir mucho y adaptar mas rápido de lo que crees- comento Carlos parándose al frente de ella haciendo que paráramos de caminar- Aparte creo que ya tienes cuatro nuevos amigos-sonrió algo tímido.

-¿Cuatro?-la expresión de Kaley era de total confusión hasta que poco a poco fue cambiando a entretenimiento-Oh, lo siento hablas sobre James el chico que se ama demasiado como para quedarse a saludarme-en su voz había un tono de nerviosismo que me daba mucho que pensar _¿ acaso era otra chica loca por James? _Si era así los otros chicos se llevarían una gran desilusión.

Era algo que descubriría lo más pronto posible, luego de unos minutos de caminata alrededor de la piscina haciéndole todo un interrogatorio a Kaley descubrimos que era una chica muy divertida y bastaba sobrar que nos agradaba mucho su compañía, sin duda nos llevaríamos genial con ella y así fue como volvimos al punto de partida claro no deseábamos perder la costumbre de quedarnos sin tomar una bella tarde de sol en la alberca del edificio en donde vivíamos.

Al llegar a donde estaban nuestras sillas de siempre descubrimos que James estaba ahí tomando el sol muy relajado, hasta que vio de nuevo a Kaley lo cual hacia que el cada vez se pusiera mas y mas pensativo hasta que luego de a lo que sentí como horas decidió hablar.

-Hey Kaley, ¿porque no me acompañas a coger algunas bebidas?- vaya rareza como _diablos_ se suponía que él sabia su nombre, si él se había marchado antes de que Gustavo la presentara. Ella por su lado simplemente asintió lentamente para luego marcharse con él, era raro ninguno dijo nada mientras caminaban, los chicos y yo los seguimos con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista totalmente no podía casi explicar la cara de desaprobación de mis dos amigos.

-No es justo ¿Por qué él siempre se tiene que quedar con la chica?-medio lloriqueo Carlos haciéndome reír un poco ganándome de su parte una mirada de odio.

-Concuerdo contigo- hablo un muy desilusionado Logan el cual me miraba como si esperaba que yo también concordara con Carlos y él.

-No me vean así yo estoy fuera de esto-les aclare-Chicos es obvio que ella es hermosa que parece un ángel, todo eso y mas pero simplemente ya encontré a la chica ideal para mi, alguien que me entiende y se que siempre va estar ahí para mi-me encogí de hombros mientras decía aquello no era como que me encantara decir todo aquello delante de ellos pero me tocaba.

-Okay uno menos-comento Carlos irónicamente-pero eso no saca el poder de James con las chicas- su voz era completamente desanimada.

-Chicos, simplemente no se den por vencidos y sobre todo sean ustedes mismos, Kaley es una chica muy bonita demasiado, y algo me dice que los chicos como James no son su tipo-esos dos comenzaron a sonreír dando por terminada nuestra pequeña y breve conversación, Kaley y James venían sonriendo abrazados logrando así que yo recibiera una mirada envenenada por parte de mis dos mejores amigos.

-Bueno chicos, me divertí mucho hoy pero me tengo que retirar, gracias por todo y espero verlos pronto- sonrió Kaley para luego despedirse con un simple chao.

-¡Kaley!-le llamo Carlos antes que ella se marchara, ella se volteo haciendo que su cabello quedara de un lado, sonrió algo apenada a la hora de que sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

-¿Si?-eso había sonado más que a pregunta que nada.

-No nos diste tu numero de teléfono- sonrió algo nervioso, haciendo que ella riera.

-Uhm pregúntale a James el lo tiene y para entonces creo que nos divertiremos mucho texteando- murmuro ella para luego sonreírle de nuevo, se acerco suavemente a él y lo beso en la mejilla-Adiós-volvió a decir para así marcharse con Tren de carga.

Carlos quedo en shock completamente pero se recupero inmediatamente tratando de disimular su sonrojo que aunque él fuera de piel algo morena se comenzaba a notar.

-Así que, ¿Dónde están las bebidas Dr. Les robo a las chicas a mis amigos?-le acusó Logan sarcásticamente.

-Puedo saber ¿a que se debe el sarcasmo?-pregunto James completamente confundido, OH por Dios ¿acaso yo había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de que Carlos y Logan estaban que babeaban por Kaley?, _Claro que no _respondí mi pregunta mental rápidamente.

-Que tú estas detrás de Kaley-acusó el más pequeño de nosotros cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Yo?-James se puso algo pálido y luego se empezó a reír-¿están bromeando no?-pregunto casi llorando de risa- ¿Alguno le pregunto el apellido a ella?-los tres negamos inmediatamente totalmente desorientados-Okay miren este es su número de teléfono y su correo electrónico, es algo que creo que ustedes solos deben descubrir-nos tendió a todos un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad-Solo dejare en claro que _NO_ estoy detrás de ella, digamos por el momento, en que ella simplemente no es mi tipo-se encogió de hombros para luego ponerse sus gafas de sol y volver su atención ante aquella revista de pop star.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa<em>_ espero les guste este primer capitulo, estoy muy muy muy emocionada porque es mi primer historia de BTR aparte de que también pienso luego traducirla en ingles así que deseénme suerte con eso =) _

_Les agradecería de corazón que me den su opinión en review, anden chicas que no duran nadita ni dos minutos dejándome uno =) Bueno me despido._


	2. ¿un novio para un video?

Segundo Capitulo : El beso

_Big Time Rush no me pertenece, es un Tv show de nickelodeon yo solo soy una fan que ha inventado un personaje (Kaley Diadmond) junto con una historia en donde toma prestado a los personajes de este exitoso programa de televisión._

* * *

><p>Kaley Pov:<p>

Habia sido ya un mes desde mi llegada a L.A, habia comenzado a escribir un diario sobre todo lo que habia sucedido desde la muerte de mamá lo cual aún no le había dicho a James, no podía ser yo la causante de que aquella sonrisa que tenia siempre en su rostro se desapareciera, simplemente nunca me lo perdonaría. Me la habia dedicado a pasar todos los dias con los chicos de BTR y cuando no tenia tiempo para salir con ellos me la pasaba texteando, era divertido nos tratabamos como si nos hubieramos conocido de por vida aunque en realidad solo nos conocieramos de un mes... Suspirando y dándole vueltas a mis pensamientos una y otra vez decidí que era hora de comenzar a arreglarme, lentamente me dirigí a mi baño mirándome al espejo negué un poco vaya que no me parecía nada a James él era rubio y aunque un poco pálido no se comparaba nada con la palidez de mi piel, hace mucho me había pintado el cabello haciendo que fuera mucho mas difícil ver el parecido entre nosotros, para terminar yo era como la estatura de Carlos y mis ojos eran completamente azules. Así transcurrió mi mañana luego de darme una ducha y maquillarme un poco tratando de no verme tan pálida me vestí con unos pantalones pegados negros combinados con una blusa de tirantes negra también para darle el ultimo detalle a mi vestimenta coloque un pequeño sombrero.

Baje las escaleras descalza cuando termine ya que no encontraba por ningún lugar mis zapatos negros de tacón, mire que Gustavo estaba sentado en el piano de espaldas a mí pero aun así noto mi presencia.

-Buenos Días-murmure bajando la mirada algo apenada todavía de estar ahí con él, nadie sabia como me sentía lo sabia ocultar perfectamente bien a los ojos de los curiosos, pero era difícil todavía vivir con él no por el echo que el era una persona fría o nada por el estilo, al parecer todo eso era solo una mascara que él mismo se había puesto conmigo él se comportaba completamente especial.

-Hey, ¿lista para tu primer día de grabación?-no se en que momento se había levantado, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos me abrazo para luego tratar de darme una sonrisa como si él quisiera que yo me sintiera con mas confianza.

-Eh... si eso creo-sonreí un poco-solo deja y me coloco mis tenis-el asintió y yo corrí al cuarto donde estaban todas las cosas de limpieza, me coloque rápidamente mis tenis que estaban recién lavadas y subí rápidamente a coger la letra de la canción, sin mas atrasos volví a bajar encontrándome con que mi padre me esperaba ya en la limosina.

El viaje de la mansión al el estudio fue silencioso por mas que intente en pensar en algún tema que le podía interesar a Gustavo no encontré ninguno, así que preferí quedarme en silencio todo el tiempo hasta que él me informo que ya habíamos llegado, baje de la limosina y sin mas que esperar me dirigí hacia los adentros de aquellos ya conocidos edificios a como siempre apenas llegamos Kelly ya estaba ahí sosteniendo un café para mi padre y una caja de donas para mi, me extraño eso pero sonreí ante el detalle.

-Se que eres una chica que nunca tiene tiempo de desayunar, así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría comer algo aquí- le sonreí de nuevo y le abrasé.

-Gracias-le dije sinceramente cogiendo las donas y sentándome en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala cerca a la oficina de Gustavo.

Cogí una dona rellena con crema y para cuando le iba dar la primer mordida escuche algunos gritos viniendo por alguno de los pasillos no muy lejanos de donde yo me encontraba, mire mis alrededores confusa hasta que delante mío apareció Carlos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro seguido de Logan el cual le empujo para quedar frente mío reí ante aquello algo confusa _¿Por qué diablos estaban peleando? _me pregunte mentalmente para luego mirar como James y Kendall se paraban al lado de los otros dos, luego como si estuviesen sincronizados le dieron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-se quejaron Carlos y Logan puse mis ojos en blanco para así darle una mordida a mi dona.

Note como los cuatros me veían como espectado algo de mi lo cual me puso nerviosa, puse mi dona en mi servilleta y luego choque mis manos con mis piernas para luego cruzarme de brazos levantando una ceja, haciendo que Kendall hablara primero.

-Lo siento-dijo apenado-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto sentándose al frente mío.

-Eh tenido mejores días-susurre sinceramente y luego le sonreí, en el poco tiempo que tenia ahí había hecho muy buena amistad con todos los de la banda empezando con Kendall él era como mi hermano mayor y sabia que siempre podía contar con él al igual que James...

Con Carlos y Logan era distinto éramos bastantes amigos pero me asustaban un poco, cada día era un nuevo plan de ambos para ver quien se quedaba _conmigo _cosa que me disgustaba algo no era como que yo fuera un premio, tenia sentimientos aparte que todos sus planes eran entupidos era como si nadie nunca les hubiera enseñado como conquistar una chica o tal vez era que estaban muy ceñidos en tratar de demostrar quien era el mejor, simplemente no lo entendía para nada pero apartando eso Logan era muy inteligente amaba hablar con él y discutir sobre libros o simplemente hacerlo molestar; Carlos era mi favorito era un chico no solo guapo y sumamente amigable su personalidad era como la de un niño de 5 años y no temía hacer nada sabia que cualquier estupidez que se me ocurriera el seria el primero en apoyarme.

-Así que hoy es el gran día ¿no?-pregunto James sentándose a mi lado, yo por mi parte me pare de mi asiento y salte a su regazo haciendo que el se quejara un poco pero aún así me recibiera en sus brazos.

-Si algo así-comente restándole importancia para luego así terminar de comer mi dona en silencio recostada en el pecho de mi hermano mayor-¡Chicos no me miren así!-les dije frunciendo el ceño, odiaba cuando los chicos se te quedan viendo mientras comes simplemente me hacia sentir nerviosa-Este ¿Qué esperan para coger una dona?-pregunte riendo-Yo ya me llene-asegure tomando un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente.

Ellos asintieron y cogieron cada uno las donas que restaban dejando de mirarme dándome un respiro por unos minutos, me gustaba estar aquí después de todo James trazaba círculos a mi espalda mientras me mecía un poco como si fuese una bebe, justo como cuando yo era pequeña lindos recuerdos.

Los chicos y yo comenzamos a conversar sobre diversas boberías matando así la espera hasta que Gustavo salio de su oficina y miro mal a James _UPS _se me había olvidado contarle a mi padre que yo estaba relacionada con James, me sonroje inmediatamente al pensar en todo lo que mi papa podía estar pensando en ese momento. Él no dijo nada al respecto, no tenia que decirlo para que yo supiera que estaba molesto había pasado solo un mes con él, pero había aprendido a conocerlo mejor que nadie y descifrar cada mínimo movimiento que daba.

-Kaley es hora-anuncio Kelly antes que Gustavo gritara algo sobre James, asentí mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a una de las salas de grabación sentí que alguien me seguía así que voltee haciendo que los chicos pararan detrás mío empujando un poco a Carlos el cual perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de mí, levante un poco la mirada encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos chocolates cargados con una mirada apenada no dije nada simplemente me quede mirándolo así en transe por unos minutos hasta que una de sus hermosas sonrisas aparecieron.

-¿Carlos?-pregunte cuando baje de la nube aquella en la que estaba.

-¿Uhm?-pregunto mirándome aun a los ojos fijamente sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual _¿acaso ese niño sabia lo que causaba esa mirada en las chicas?_

-¿Te piensas levantar?-le pregunte mas sonrojada que antes, no era nada buena la posición en la que habíamos caído.

-OH, si lo siento-inmediatamente se levanto y me tendió una de sus calidas manos para ayudarme a levantar.

-Gracias-susurre antes de seguir caminando hacia el estudio, no quería decir nada mas no podía aparte quería ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas no todos teníamos la suerte de tener esa piel morena que ocultaría cualquier sonrojo. Suspire un poco tratando de calmarme, coloque una mano en mi corazón sintiendo como latía frenéticamente _Genial voy a morir _pensé irónicamente para luego solo sonreír colocándome los grandes audífonos para poder escuchar la pista de la canción.

-Okay, comenzaremos con _"Cool"_-asentí ante lo que Kelly me había dicho y levante mis pulgares.

* * *

><p>James nov:<p>

Mire extrañado a los chicos al escuchar el nombre de la canción ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros dándome a entender que no sabían nada sobre eso, asentí y luego mire a mi hermana que tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo por lo cual podia decir que ella estaba nerviosa, no habiamos estado cerca por mucho tiempo pero la conocia despues de todo era mi hermana me dedidque a escuchar como las notas de las canción comenzaba

_*It's hard to remember how it felt before  
>Now I found the love of my life<br>Passes things, get more comfortable  
>Everything is going right<em>

And after all the obstacles  
>It's good to see you now with someone else<br>And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
>After all that we've been through<br>I know we're cool  
>I know we're cool<p>

And we used to think it was impossible  
>Now you call me by my new last name<br>Memories seem like so long ago  
>Time always kills the pain<p>

No podía creer lo mucho que había crecido Kaley y lo mucho que me había perdido de su vida, había mucho que hablar pero cada vez que me acercaba a ella tratando de tocar el tema me esquivaba de cualquier manera, era como si algo estuviera escondiendo. No podia evitar al pensar en que esa cancion fuese un capitulo de los muchos que ella habia vivido, me preguntaba ¿que habia sido de ella todo este tiempo? y sobre todo ¿como la habia pasado?, mordi mi labio al pensar en todo lo que mi hermanita pudo a ver vivido lejos de mi, empezando por el primer beso, el primer novio y el primer corazon roto...

_Remember Harbor Boulevard  
>The dreaming days where the mess was made<br>Look how all the kids have grown, oh  
>We have changed but we're still the same<br>After all that we've been through  
>I know we're cool<br>I know we're cool_

Yeah, I know we're cool

And I'll be happy for you  
>If you can be happy for me<br>Circles and triangles  
>And now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend<br>So far from where we've been  
>I know we're cool<br>I know we're cool

C-cool, uh-uh  
>I know we're cool, uh-uh<br>Uh, I know we're cool  
>C-cool, yeah<br>I know we're cool  
>You knew...*<p>

Escuche como las ultimas notas de la canción sonaban haciendo que ella parara de cantar, mis amigos, Kelly y hasta el mismo Gustavo estallamos en aplausos haciéndola a ella sonrojar.

-Wow-dijo Kelly-es hermosa-comento ella conmovida

-Gracias, supongo que detras de cada cancion hay una historia ¿no?-comento sonriendo un poco.

-Es buena la canción y lo que la hace perfecta es que es una niña buena la que la canta-esa voz hizo que todos volteáramos Griffin estaba ahí sonriéndole a Kaley.

-¡Tío Griffin!-levante una ceja ante eso viendo como Kaley corría hacia sus brazos.

-Hey pequeñita ¿Cómo esta mi princesa?-pregunto devolviéndole el abrazo, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Contenta de verte-casi salto ella, okay _¿De que putas me había perdido?_ Pensé para mis adentros sin llegar a decir nada.

-Griffin-dijo Gustavo aclarándose la garganta-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto tratando de no sonar rudo pero no creo que Gustavo pudiera nunca controlar eso.

-Simplemente venia a ver a mi niña consentida y a revisar las canciones de los chicos-le comunico haciendo que el ceño de Gustavo se suavizara un poco, pero antes de que el pudiera decir nada Griffin comenzó a hablar de nuevo-Aparte viendo ahora a mi pequeñita ahí cantando, creo que definitivamente necesitamos un video de amor con uno de los chicos de la banda para la canción _Boyfriend_-comunico haciendo que Gustavo respirara un poco mas aceleradamente síntoma que se estaba estresando mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Griffin, sabes que en este momento los chicos están trabajando con su concierto no creo que un nuevo proyecto haga que…-Griffin lo miro mal haciéndolo callar-decía que será muy fácil de hacer-mintió él.

-Grandioso, los espero en la sala de baile –comunico para marcharse pero antes de eso beso la frente de Kaley.

-¿De que me perdí?-pregunte aun incrédulo, ella se puso de rodillas frente a Gustavo mirándolo preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?, si no quieres hacerlo yo puedo convencer al tío Griffin-Gustavo simplemente puso una mano en el hombro de ella y le sonrió.

-Descuida, tu no tienes porque preocuparte de nada, es parte de la rutina estar en un _Big Time Rush_- ella sonrió ante eso para luego abrazarlo, me quede congelado al ver que él le devolvía el abrazo totalmente algo andaba mal aquí.

Tenía muchas preguntas pero sabia también que no era el momento ni el lugar para comenzar a cuestionar a mi hermana, por lo que simplemente le abrasé de la cintura mientras caminábamos hacia una de las salas de baile. Ahí Griffin nos puso en línea mirándolos detenidamente a cada uno, se detuvo en el primero que era yo y negó.

-Creo que tú harías hermosa pareja con ella pero para otro proyecto no este-comento con sonrisa astuta como si planeara algo en su cabeza.

Así paso a Kendall-No, tu te vez como su hermano mayor-le aseguro a lo cual puse mis ojos en blanco mas ingenua no podía ser la situación, de ahí paso a Logan.

-Definitivamente no-dijo haciendo que Logan pusiera cara de decepción, cuando el anciano millonario paso hacia Carlos, determinándolo lo suficiente.

-Kaley acércate un poco-le llamo haciendo que mi hermana tímida se acercara-de espaldas ambos-lógicamente ambos hicieron lo que Griffin ordeno ahí comprendí que trataba de hacer…ver quien era mas alto.

-Curioso eres unos dos centímetros mas pequeña que él-dijo a lo que cual todos reímos-Definitivamente tu eres el elegido Carlos, Kaley Carlos será tu novio en el video-le comunico su "tío" a lo cual ella solo asintió, para luego voltearse y poner sus ojos en blanco cuando Griffin se fue a hablar con Gustavo ella se puso al frente de Carlos.

-Mas te vale tratarme bonito-le dijo batiendo un poco sus pestañas para luego caminar hacia el señor mayor que había llamado como su tío el cual le entrego una cartera, ella simplemente miro sorprendida y luego le abrazo de nuevo.

Para cuando la visita de Griffin termino los chicos y yo estábamos jugando verdad o reto.

-¡Carlos!-le llamo Kendall, el voltio y sonrió.

-¿Verdad o reto?-le pregunto mi amigo rubio levantando las cejas, era obvio que Carlos escogería.

-¡RETO!-ven lo que les decía, Carlitos siempre escoge reto.

-Ok, te reto a besar a Kaley-me atragante ante eso yo era su hermano y la conocía mas que a nadie, por lo que podía ver que a ella le gustaba Carlos aunque nunca lo llegara admitir su favorito era el chico con el brillante Helmet en la cabeza.

-No-inmediatamente contesto.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunte tratando de contener mi enojo.

-Porque ella no es una muñeca de trapo, ella tiene sentimientos y si algún día le llego a besar quiero que sea porque quiero y ella también no solo por un absurdo reto-todos nos quedamos callados y mirándolo fijamente-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido.

-Que ya vimos que hay mas cerebro ahí de lo que creíamos-Carlos puso sus ojos en blanco levantándose de donde estaba sentado no sin antes ponerse su Helmet y golpearlo dos veces anunciando que se iba.

* * *

><p>Kaley Pov:<p>

Estaba en una de las habitaciones llenas de instrumentos mientras tocaba suavemente el piano y me ponía a pensar un poco, recuerdo perfectamente que cuando mi mama murió llore solo por dos días luego de eso me dedique a esperar a que mi muerte llegara cosa que nunca sucedió.

_*__I'm losing myself,__  
><em>_trying to compete__  
><em>_with everyone else.__  
><em>_Instead of just being me.__  
><em>_Don't know where to turn.__  
><em>_I've been stuck in this routine.__  
><em>_I need to change my ways,__  
><em>_instead of always being weak._

_I don't wanna be afraid__  
><em>_I wanna wake up feeling__  
><em>_beautiful today,__  
><em>_and know that I'm okay__  
><em>_'Cos everyone perfect in unusual ways.__  
><em>_You see, I just wanna believe in me*._

Pare inmediatamente la canción al sentir que alguien me miraba, voltee para encontrarme con Carlos el cual estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, fruncí mi ceño al ver que llevaba un Helmet de hookey en su cabeza _¿Por qué diablos lleva un Helmet?_ Me pregunte mentalmente para luego solo encogerme de hombros.

-Lo siento, estaba caminando y te escuche cantar-rompió el silencio mirándome apenado-Es hermoso-aseguro a lo cual sonreí un poco.

-Gracias y no te disculpes yo haría lo mismo si te hubiera escuchado cantar a ti- _acaso yo había dicho eso,_ Wow definitivamente algo andaba mal en mi cabeza.

-Gracias o eso creo, Gustavo sigue diciendo que no puedo cantar-murmuro apenado sentándose en el suelo frente a mi haciéndome reír, me senté a su lado con algunas notas en mis manos.

-Creo que es su manera de decir que cantas bien-reí-quiero decir Gustavo suele ser así, dice algo malo en donde piensa lo contrario es simplemente cuestión de descifrarlo- termine ganándome una de aquellas hermosas sonrisas que solo Carlos sabia dar.

-OH, tu tienes suerte parece que le agradas-puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Él es mi papá, Carlos se supone que no puede tratarme como a ustedes- él pareció al fin entender todo-Hey que te parece si cantas algo conmigo-le pregunte a lo cual el asintió.

-¿Black Eyed Peas?-pregunto con un tono de diversión en su voz.

-Hey ellos son geniales-contraataque.

-Es uno de mis grupos favoritos-me informo a lo cual no pude evitar volver a sonreír.

-Parece que tenemos algo en común, nada mas que yo no uso un Helmet-le guiñe un ojo-Es bonito-pude ver como el brillo en sus ojos aumentaba al igual que su sonrisa.

-Empieza tu el coro de la canción yo entro luego-dije tratando de volver a lo que estábamos haciendo había algo en el que me ponía nerviosa cada vez que me detenía a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

Carlos: *People killing people dying  
>Children hurtin you hear them crying<br>Can you practice what you preach  
>Would you turn the other cheek?<br>Kayle & Carlos: *Father Father Father help us  
>Send some guidance from above<br>Cause people got me got me questioning  
>Where is the love?<p>

Ambos sonreímos cuando terminamos la ultima frase del coro de la canción, al ver sus ojos baje la mirada inmediatamente sabiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarme ¿_Pero que diablos era eso? _Solo con una mirada bastaba para que el sonrojo se esparciera por mis mejillas, definitivamente había algo en ese chico, algo especial.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero de verdad les guste y que porfavor me dejen review =), umh quería informarles que para mayo comenzare a traducir esta historia a Ingles junto con mi mejor amiga (de echo con ella es que escribo los caps =) ), sin mas que decir me despido.<em>**

_**Recordatorio:**_

_**1°*-Las letras de esa canción no me pertenecen son de la cantante Gwen Stefany y se llama Cool**_

_**2°*- Las letras de esa canción tampoco me pertenecen son de la cantante Demi Lovato y la canción se llama Believe in me**_

_**3°*-Las letras de esa canción tampoco me pertenecen son del famoso grupo Black Eyed Peas junto con Justin Timberlake y la canción se llama Where is the love?.**_


	3. Soledad

_ Big Time Rush no me pertenece yo solo soy una fan con imaginación que ha tomado prestado los personajes de la seria para ponerlos en una historia que ha salido de mi propia cabecita. Di no al plagio._

* * *

><p>Estábamos caminando por la orilla de la piscina del edificio en donde los chicos se quedaban, era al parecer el lugar en el que mas les gustaba estar a ellos y al parecer a mi también, suspire al ver a las Jennifers caminando lentamente como siempre..Al parecer estaban buscando algo ya que no dejaban de mirar lado a lado, en fin no era algo que me interesará averiguar. Si estas completamente en lo correcto si se te pasa por la mente que las Jennifers y yo no somos las mejores amigas.<p>

-¿Dime porque te tuvo que escoger a ti y no a mi?-reclamo un desanimado Logan, a lo cual todos incluso Carlos puso los ojos en blanco llevaban teniendo aquella conversación por mas de una media hora.

-Porque Carlos y Kaley hacen bonita pareja, no se porque pero se ven bonitos juntos, eso no quiere decir que no te veas bien con ella Loggie, es solo que Kaley es casi de la misma estatura de Carlos y al ella ser un poco mas pequeña que el se ven tiernos-comento un cansado James, no pude evitar ponerme completamente roja ante aquellas palabras.

-Pero yo soy mas inteligente-refunfuño de nuevo Logan.

-OMG Chicos aun sigo aquí, después de todo ¿Por qué diablos quisieras fingir ser mi novio? Soy algo despistada y tengo pasado oscuro todo en mi es un secreto que lo mas seguro nunca descubras, en otras palabras no creo que nunca me enamore y mucho menos que pueda sostener una relación amorosa-dicho eso los ojos de Kendall, Carlos, James y Logan estaban clavados en mi con toda la curiosidad del mundo, genial yo y mi bocota.

Luego de estar jugando Super Mario bross por horas, saltar, jugar, reír y quien sabe mas que se nos ocurrió hacer, decidimos ir a dormir en parte mas bien ellos ya que yo no era una de esas personas que les encantaba dormir mis ojeras eran algo que mas lo demostraba.

me dio una habitación continua a la de Katie, la pequeña hermana de Kendall, suspire un poco al entrar las paredes eran blanco y la única luz que alumbraba aquella estancia era el hermoso ventanal que daba a dar al balcón el cual dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Suspire sin llegar a encender la luz del cuarto cogí mi ipod y me decidí a sentarme afuera en el balcón, hacia algo de frió pero era mucho mejor que estar adentro tratando de conciliar el sueño en donde todo lo que haría era tener pesadillas que me recordarían lo mucho que apestaba mi existencia, lo mucho que deseaba haber muerto hace tiempo atrás.

Me puse a mirar el cielo mientras escuchaba una de las canciones que mas me hacia recordar a mi niñez, en realidad solo habían dos canciones que me hacían recordar mi niñez de una manera única era como que cada parte de mi se rompiera con esas canciones, _Mockingbird & When I´m gone_ por _Eminem,_ en este momento escuchaba la letra de Mockingbird las lagrimas suavemente comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas nadie sabia como me hubiera gustado que mi padre se hubiera preocupado así por mi de pequeña, que hubiera luchado y hacer todo eso solo por mi.

Con When I´m gone era diferente me recordaba que nunca tuve un papa que se preocupara por mi, aunque en los primeros años estuve con él hombre que mi mama me hizo creer que era mi padre, cuando ellos se divorciaron estuve sola no literalmente pero si en la parte paterna, era muy doloroso ver como tus amigas siempre hablaban sobre lo mucho que amaban a su padre o todo lo que ellos hacían por ellas y tu no tenias ni un solo recuerdo o pequeña cosa que compartir sobre ese tema.

El llanto me consumía cada vez mas haciendo que el aire me faltara cada vez mas, coloque una mano en mi boca tratando de que mis sollozos no se escucharan, no quería que nadie me viera así tan vulnerable…yo no era así siempre fui fuerte demasiado pero ahora todo estaba de cabeza el único momento que tenia para desahogarme era en las noches o cuando nadie me veía.

Comencé a buscar las fotos de mama que tenia guardada en un álbum en mi ipod, al mirarla no pude evitar derrumbarme mas de lo que ya estaba, ¿Por qué se tenia que haber muerto? ¿Por qué simplemente ella no se había podido quedar conmigo? ¿Qué cosa tan mala había echo yo para que me quitaran a la persona que mas amaba?

Tenia rabia, rabia con el mundo conmigo misma por no haberle dicho a mi madre que la perdonaba cuando me dijo lo de mi padre, pero es que simplemente estaba en shock y necesitaba caminar un rato pensar un poco, pensé que al día siguiente cuando volvería ella estaría ahí mirándome triste y yo le diría que todo estaba bien que lo único que me importaba era que ella siempre estuvo ahí conmigo. Pero no me dio tiempo, cuando llegue al hospital ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados y no tenia pulso…había dejado de respirar en la noche y nadie se había dado cuenta…

Tal vez había sido mi culpa si me hubiera quedado con ella tal vez su vida se hubiera alargado por lo menos unos días mas. Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón de pijama una cuchilla pequeña me mire la muñeca del brazo por mas que deseaba cortarme ahí no lo haría era demasiado cobarde o simplemente no quería arrebatarle a James otra persona mas. Simplemente tracé una línea larga en el brazo evitando las venas, inmediatamente el dolor se comenzó a esparcir por mi cuerpo pero no me importo con ese dolor físico podría cubrir el dolor que había estado cargando desde hace años.

Escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta pero me negué a contestar a lo mejor así pensarían que estaba ya dormida quien sea que fuera, coloque la navaja en el suelo para que ya no goteara mas sangre, reí sin ganas mientras seguía llorando al escuchar como las notas de la segunda canción que me destruía comenzaba a sonar en mis oídos, solloce suave.

No pude evitar sobresaltarme al sentir a alguien mirarme voltee inmediatamente mirando que era Kendall, mordí mi labio tratando de ocultar mi brazo y limpiar mis lagrimas antes de que él lo pudiera notar.

-Hey Kendall-le dije como si nada volviendo de nuevo a la mentira que vivía día con día, tratando de aparentar estar bien.

-Uhm…-fue todo lo que dijo para sentarse a mi lado, me sorprendió mucho que no digiera nada que simplemente me abrazara, eso hizo que toda mascara que había intentado poner al frente de él se cayera haciendo que mis ojos se volvieran a llenar de lagrimas, nadie me había abrazado así desde años, su abrazo era consolador por lo que deje que me abrazara mientras lloraba.

Su mirada se poso en la navaja al frente mío sin decir nada se paro dándome la espalda, eso me hirió mucho hubiera jurado que él ya no me hablaría nunca mas que no me entendería o que simplemente me daría la espalda como todo el mundo lo hacia siempre, pero a como se marcho así volvió rápidamente con una botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomo el brazo que trataba de ocultar del cual salía sangre y comenzó a auxiliarme.

Todo el rato que estuvo ayudando a parar la sangre no me dirigió una sola palabra, me limpio la herida para luego vendarlo un poco apretado tratando de que se cortara el sangrado.

-Dime algo-le susurre con poca voz.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-me pregunto calmado como si no se sorprendiera de lo que había visto.

-No lo se, cualquier cosa-le murmure.

-No me parece que te estés cortando, tienes personas que te aman a tu alrededor pero no te juzgo no puedo hacerlo sin antes conocer tu historia, mira Kaley yo no soy idiota y puedes engañar a James y a todo el mundo a tu alrededor fingiendo que todo esta bien, pero a mi no yo se perfectamente que nada esta bien en tu interior, hasta cuando te ríes si te miro fijamente a los ojos se que por dentro lo que quieres es llorar...-me quede callada y sorprendida ante eso ¿Cómo el sabia todo eso? ¿Acaso yo era tan obvia? Permanecí en silencio-Pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti en cualquier cosa que necesites y cuando te sientas lista para desahogarte de otra forma de la normal contándole a alguien todo aquí voy a estar yo-asentí para luego abrazarlo-seré como un hermano mas…no te preocupes linda yo no soy como los idiotas de mis mejores amigos que andan detrás de ti…yo lo único que quiero es ser tu amigo-sonreí un poco al escuchar eso pero es que Kendall tenia razón Logan y Carlos comenzaban a asustarme un poco.

Luego de aquello Kendall me decomiso la navaja y limpio la sangre del suelo, luego metió todo en una bolsa negra y la fue a botar, cuando regreso tenia dos copas llenas de helado y crema blanca lo mire extraño pero su respuesta fue que tenia que comer algo, ya que estaba algo pálida por la perdida de sangre, asentí suavemente y comí con el mientras hablábamos sobre distintas cosas, comprendí porque Kendall era tan maduro después de todo su papa lo había abandonado de pequeño a él, a su mama y a su pequeña hermanita haciendo que él se convirtiera en el hombre de la casa.

Temía contarle a él todo lo que había pasado en mi vida mas que todo por temor a que le digiera a James, después de todo ellos eran mejor amigos así que simplemente no comente nada sobre mi pasado, simplemente se me salio decirle que yo era la hermana de James y al parecer eso hizo que Kendall comprendiera todo.

-¿Quieres que sea secreto?-me pregunto a lo cual simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Preferiría que dejes a los demás enterarse por su cuenta-el simplemente asintió para luego abrazarme de nuevo, ambos bajamos a la sala a ver una película ya que al parecer Kendall temía dejarme sola y lo comprendía. Pero simplemente estaba muy cansada por lo que casi al comienzo de la película me quede dormida abrazada a él.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste =)<p> 


	4. Atascado

Cuarto Capitulo: Atascado

_Big Time Rush no me pertenece, es un Tv show de nickelodeon yo solo soy una fan que ha inventado un personaje (Kaley Diamond) junto con una historia en donde toma prestado a los personajes de este exitoso programa de televisión._

* * *

><p>Logan Pov:<p>

Extrañamente ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vimos a Kaley, aquella hermosa chica que en tan poco tiempo había logrado quedarse en mi mente veinticuatro horas al día siete días de la semana. Sabia que tenia un rival fuerte _Carlos_ pero tampoco creía que él tuviera tanta oportunidad digo después de todo mi amigo era muy despistado con las chicas, ahora hablando de él había empezado a actuar algo extraño no sonreía para nada eso de verdad que era muy raro en él, era como si estuviera demasiado fundido en sus pensamientos como para que le importase el mundo a su alrededor, era extraño verlo así era como si por primera vez quisiera actuar maduramente en alguna cosa la cual nos ocultaba.

Subí a su recamara, después de todo el era uno de mis mejores amigos y cualquier cosa que le estuviese afectando de aquella forma me importaba, justo cuando iba a tocar su puerta escuche que cantaba.

-"* If you could read my mind then all your doubts would be left behind and every little thing would be falling into place and I would scream to the world they would see, you're my girl But I just...*-fruncí el ceño nunca en mi vida había escuchado aquella canción _¿de donde la había sacado?_, abrí la puerta sin llamar mirándolo sentado en el suelo con una libreta en sus piernas y un lápiz en su mano.

-Wow-fue todo lo que dije mientras me sentaba a su lado viendo que había escrito una canción completa-¿desde cuando Helmet es un genio?-le dije en broma dándole un golpe amistoso en su brazo.

-No lo se, lo mas seguro es que a Gustavo no le guste-comento desilusionado, a lo cual negué inmediatamente.

-Carlos la canción es genial-asegure para luego escuchar como la puerta de abajo se abría, escuchamos como alguien corría escaleras arriba para luego mostrar a un agitado Kendall lo cual nos confirmo que venia corriendo.

-Chicos Kelly esta abajo esperando por nosotros. Gustavo la a mandado- Carlos y yo nos sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

-Hey nunca entendi porque Gustavo actua distinto con Kaley-les dije algo confundido mientras comenzabamos a caminar fuera de la habitación de Carlos.

-Genial-rompió el silencio Carlos- Kaley es hija de Gustavo-¿Cómo diablos él sabia eso?-Ella me dijo-afirmo como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos.

-Esperen, hay algo aquí que no sabemos-comentó Kendall con cara confundida.

-Lo se, todo esto esta muy complicado-hable cuando por fin había asimilado la sorpresa.

-Bueno nos tocara averiguar que pasa luego, es hora de irnos-nos aviso Kendall-Lo único que veo extraño es ¿Por qué Kaley no había vuelto a venir?-Escuche como Carlos comenzaba a toser y luego ponerse nervioso ¿ Acaso algo había pasado de lo que no estábamos enterados?. Kendall y yo lo volteamos a ver pero para eso él ya había salido de la habitación, ok algo escondía y haría todo para averiguar que...

Carlos Pov:

Me había sentido pésimo todo ese tiempo al no verla, tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle empezando por una ¿Por qué se había ido de esa forma? ¿Acaso era que simplemente se arrepentía? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas que solo hacían que me fundiera mas y mas en todos mis pensamientos y ahora todo se complicaba. Nadie sabia lo que había pasado entre ella y yo, y aun no estaba preparado para que eso saliera a la luz.

_Flash Back:_

_Recuerdo que me la había encontrado en uno de los parques, comiendo un corndog vaya que eso me había sorprendido, nunca pensé que ella fuera esa clase de chicas que comieran eso, pero en parte me alegraba mucho que lo hiciera eso solo decía que de verdad teníamos mas cosas de las que creía en común. Ella noto mi presencia y me sonrió sonrojada mientras me invitaba a sentarme a su lado._

_-¿Te gustan los Corndogs?-eso había sonado mas a una pregunta que nada._

_-Me encantan-aseguro sonriendo-¿A ti?-pregunto mientras ordenaba otro corndog._

_-Hey muchos dicen que son adicto a ellos-le dije en broma, cuando le dieron lo que había ordenado me tendió uno, el cual acepte encantado-¿Qué haces aquí, que no deberias estar dormida?-le pregunte a lo cual ella rió asintiendo._

_-Si, pero digamos que no soy el tipo de persona que le gusta dormir- me le quede viendo notando un poco las ojeras que tenia, aparte había algo en su expresión que no pude descifrar._

_-OH-fue todo lo que le dije aun algo confundido, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello._

_Podía decir que habíamos estado toda la tarde platicando, amaba como cada vez que le decía un cumplido se sonrojaba por completo y sus ojos brillaban mas; era simplemente adorable._

_-Creo que se ha hecho tarde-dijo mirando la hora en su teléfono, yo no podía dejar de mirarla y preguntarme ¿Dónde diablos había estado escondida aquella chica todo este tiempo?-¿Por qué me miras así?-me pregunto con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz._

_-Tal vez porque eres hermosa-conteste ella se sonrojo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, creo que no había sido la primera vez en que me perdia en aquel mar azulado de su mirada, solo sabia que de un momento a otro estaba muy cerca de su rostro…de sus labios._

_Corte suavemente la distancia rozando mis labios con los suyos, en un beso tierno, delicado. Ella me correspondio, pero en lo que pareció un instante se separo de mi, para luego irse sin decir nada…Genial Carlos ahroa si que habias arruinado todo_

Llegamos al estudio y a como si me hubieran inyectado alegría a la vena no pude evitar sonreír a la hora de la vi estaba de espaldas a mi venia caminado de reversa no se porque pero choco conmigo perdiendo el balance, si no hubiera sido por mis buenos reflejos en ese momento hubiera caído al suelo pero en cambio termino en mis brazos los cuales rodeaban su pequeña cintura, ella soltó un jadeo y luego levanto la mirada haciendo que los míos chocolates se fundieran en el azul de sus bellos ojos.

-L-Lo s-siento-tartamudeo un poco, sus mejillas inmediatamente se pusieron rojas.

-No hay porque disculparse-le guiñe un ojo y luego le sonreí casi pude escuchar como contenía el aire, reí ante eso y la solté dejándola sobre sus pies.

-Hey chicos ya vengo-dije a todos poniéndome mi Helmet para luego golpearlo dos veces, era como un ritual antes de hacer algo complicado o por el estilo.

Me dirigí hacia la oficina de Gustavo el cual se encontraba leyendo un artículo sobre nuestra banda junto con Kelly, los cuales levantaron la vista de la revista para luego mirarme extrañados.

-¿Ahora que hiciste Carlos?-me acuso Gustavo antes de que pudiera hablar con él, puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Nada malo-aseguré-nada mas estuve escribiendo y creo que es una muy buena canción, así que vine a dártela-le comente dejando mi libreta en su escritorio para luego marcharme sin que él llegara a decirme nada más.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del estudio hasta que mire una puerta entreabierta, la curiosidad me venció así que me decidí a entrar e inmediatamente agradecí ser tan curioso ya que ahí estaba la única chica que podía hacer mi corazón parar y latir desbocado al mismo tiempo, cada vez que la veía era como que si la vida me volviera al rostro.

Al ella notar mi presencia inmediatamente se levanto de donde estaba sentada he hizo el ademán de marcharse cuando paso por mi lado le tome suavemente del brazo, estaba cansado de que huyera de mi simplemente no lo soportaba más.

-Hey-intento reclamarme pero para eso le había jalado un poco haciendo que quedara pegada a mi cuerpo-Carlos…-comenzó tratando de alejarse un poco a lo cual negué.

-Shhh-murmure-Kaley me puedes decir ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste así ese día?-pregunte serio mirándola con resentimiento.

-Y-yo no lo se-susurro sin llegar a mirarme a los ojos-creo que simplemente me asusté-confeso levantando un poco la vista, sus ojos estaban tristes incluso se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas que seguramente derramaría en solo segundos.

No pude describir la sensación de tristeza que me invadió de un momento a otro, no podía soportar que ella estuviese triste así que la envolví en mis brazos como si con un simple abrazo fuera a protegerla de todo, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho para luego corresponder mi abrazo.

-No se porque te asustaste, o porque estas así-susurre en su oído-pero quiero que sepas que sin importar que pase o que decidas siempre voy a estar ahí para ti-escuche como un sollozo salía de ella haciéndome sentir aun mas triste que antes.

-N-no se que decirte- susurro suave mirándome a los ojos de nuevo.

-No digas nada, simplemente te prometo que me voy a ganar tu corazón-le sonreí traviesamente haciéndola sonreír un poco-Empezando por ser tu mejor amigo-susurre para besarla suave en la mejilla.

Escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta haciendo que ella saltara aun entre mis brazos, ambos volteamos para ver como Kendall se nos quedaba mirando algo sorprendido ella se retorció un poco entre mis brazos por lo que la solté dejando que se fuera no sin antes sonreírme a mi cuando miro hacia atrás.

-Hey Kendall-le saludo cuando paso a su lado para luego abandonar la habitación, le iba a imitar pero para mi maldición mi mejor amigo me bloqueo la salida.

-Hey ¿Por qué me miras así?-le pregunte inocentemente.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-me pregunto riéndose un poco cruzándose de brazos-A ver cuéntame que paso hace dos semanas porque yo no me trago eso de que no sabes nada de ella- suspire y puse mis ojos en blanco para luego contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde la parte en que ella y yo nos besamos hasta lo que paso hoy, Kendall parecía entender todo lo que le decía, eso era lo bueno de que el tuviera novia ahora que lo pensaba bien él entendía completamente como me sentía. Quedamos en que no le íbamos a decir ni a James ni a Logan lo que había pasado para así poder evitar una pelea mas entre nosotros.

Pasamos a uno de los estudios para grabar alguna canción que Gustavo hubiera escrito, pero me sorprendió demasiado ver que lo que íbamos a cantar era la canción que yo había escrito, lo único que había echo Gustavo era distribuirlo entre los cuatro.

-Desde el principio chicos-comento Kelly vi que detrás suyo estaba la chica de mis sueños, así que este era mi momento pensé.

_James: There were so many things_

_That I never ever got to say_

_'Cause I'm always tongue tied_

_With my words getting in the way_

_Carlos: _If you could read my mind

Then all your doubts would be left behind

_James: _And every little thing

Would be falling into place

_Carlos:_ And I would scream to the world

They would see, you're my girl

But I just...

_BTR:_ Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a

Perfect day

I'm tripping over

Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

_Logan:_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]

It's the way that I feel

When you say what you say to me

Keeps you running through my mind

24/7 days a week

_Carlos:_ And if you've got the time

Just stick around and you'll realize

_Logan_ :That it's worth ever minute it takes

Just wait and see

_Carlos:_ And I would scream to the world

They would see, you're my girl

But I just...

_BTR:_ Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a

Perfect day

I'm tripping over

Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

_James:_I'm over the chances

Wasted

Tell me it's not to late, it's

Only the nervous times

That keep me bottled up inside

_BTR_: Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a

Perfect day

I'm tripping over

Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

Yeah, yeah

Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh [x3]

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

Cada vez que me tocaba cantar trataba de mirarla a los ojos o señalarle un poco para que comprendiera que la cancion era para ella, todos salimos de la cabina en donde recordabamos corriendo y nos paramos al frente de Gustavo.

-La canción es genial-comento James sonriendo.

-¿Cómo la escribiste tan rápido?-pregunto confundido Kendall.

-La canción no es mía-confeso Gustavo volteando a verme para luego señalarme-Carlos me la dio en la mañana, puedo decir que me sorprendió mucho que Helmet escribiera una canción, pero es de verdad buena _no tanto como las que YO escribo_ pero sirve-dijo quitándose sus lentes amarillos.

-¿Tu la escribiste?-pregunto suavemente Kaley mirándome algo sonrojada a lo cual simplemente asentí-¿En que te inspiraste?-esta vez fue mi momento de sonrojarme.

-Una chica muy guapa-le dije guiñándole el ojo, al parecer ella comprendió casi inmediatamente haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

-OH, es hermosa-susurro para luego marcharse dejándome de nuevo confundido ante su reacción.

Logan Pov:

Me sorprendió mucho la reacción de Kaley y claro ¿como no se me había ocurrido? La canción era para ella vaya que el pequeño tenia bastante cerebro, seguí lentamente a Kaley hasta encontrarla en un parque de niños sentada en uno de los columpios meciéndose suavemente, me senté al lado suyo sin llegar a decirle nada tal vez aun no era el momento para hablar o simplemente no estaba lista.

-Hey Logan-me saludo sin aun voltearme a ver, sus bellos ojos estaban clavados en algún lugar de el parque.

-¿Kaley?-le llame suave haciendo que volteara a verme, sus ojos eran tan azules como el mismísimo cielo lo cual le hacia muchísimo mas bella.

-Dime-me regalo una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que casi me quedara sin aliento, pero había algo raro no podía negar que ella me gustaba _demasiado_ pero simplemente cada vez que le veía triste me entraba un amor por ella pero de hermandad como si ella fuera mi hermanita pequeña la cual acaban de herir, era complicado.

-¿Te gusta Carlos?- pregunte algo desilusionado sin llegar a verle a los ojos, tratando de ocultar la tristeza de mi mirada.

-No se-su respuesta me sorprendió y tranquilizo un poco, haciendo que me olvidara de ese tema por unas cuantas horas.

Esa tarde nos la pasamos jugando como niños, para luego llevarla al cine vimos una película llamada Encantada era una película cómica en donde los personajes de un cuento de hadas se salen del libro apareciendo en la ciudad de Nueva York. Luego del cine pasamos a uno de los restaurantes cercanos del _Palm Woods _así se nos hizo algo tarde, pero me rehusaba a separarme de ella no después de compartir toda esa tarde con ella, así que terminamos yendo al apartamento 2J en donde mis tres mejores amigos jugaban video juegos muy entretenidamente, reí al ver que Carlos tenia su Helmet puesto por lo mas seguro habían echo alguna que otra travesura antes de sentarse ahí calmados a jugar.

Kaley entro muy silenciosamente y le quito el Helmet a Carlos inmediatamente el volteo para protestar pero al ver quien era me tiro a mi el control de video juego así que yo me senté a jugar sabia que era hora de darle a Carlos un poco de tiempo con ella, aunque no quisiera tenia que jugar limpio.

Carlos Pov:

Mire como ella salio corriendo con mi objeto mas valioso en todo el mundo, en realidad no me había molestado que me lo quitara no a como lo estaría si hubiera sido otra persona...pero no había sido ella así que estaba bien con eso, aunque aun así lo quería de vuelta pero al parecer ella se rehusaba a dármelo, así que la seguí… en poco tiempo la perdí de vista fruncí el ceño para luego comenzar a buscar por toda la recepción del Palms Woods pero ella no estaba, escuche una pequeña risilla viniendo de la alberca, ahí la vi estaba de espaldas tratando de ver si venia por el otro lado por lo que salto cuando la rodee por detrás.

-Te atrape-susurre riendo viendo que ella tenia puesto mi Helmet-Hey te queda bien-sonreí de nuevo.

-No es justo me asustaste, eres un tramposo-reí ante eso, haciendo que ella hiciera un puchero y pusiera ojitos de perrito triste, vaya que mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido que antes.

-Hey tu fuiste la que me lo quito sin avisar y luego salio corriendo-ambos reímos, ella puso sus ojos en blanco para luego lograr soltarse de mi agarre y volver a salir corriendo imite su expresión anterior poniendo mis ojos en blanco para luego seguirla de nuevo.

Vaya que esta vez se había escondido bien, porque no la podía encontrar por ningún lugar luego de casi media hora sin encontrarla decidí volver al apartamento, pensando que tal vez ella había vuelto ahí, dicho y echo ella estaba ahí sentada en la mesa tomando chocolate caliente y conversando con muy entretenidamente.

-Carlos tu novia es adorable-comento ella haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos.

-No somos novios-dijo ella rápidamente para luego pararse y poner en mi cabeza mi preciado Helmet.

-OH lo siento-se disculpo apenada a lo cual nosotros solo sonreímos tratando de restarle importancia.

-Linda es tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy? Estoy segura que a los chicos les encantaran la idea-todos sonreímos y asentimos.

-OH bueno, simplemente debo textearle a mi padre y decirle a Tren de Carga que me traiga algo de ropa-Mrs. Knight asintió para luego marcharse, ella y Katie desde que conociendo a Kaley prácticamente la amaban, era como una hija o una hermana mas para ellas.

Luego de cómo una hora Tren de Carga apareció con una maleta negra con letras blancas y rojas se lo entrego a Kaley para luego marcharse, así que estaba decidido ella se quedaria a dormir hoy de nuevo vaya que estaba emocionado.

-Hey saben que significa el echo que ella se quede ¿verdad?-pregunto Kendall a lo cual todos asentimos.

-¡Tendremos una fiesta!-gritamos todos emocionados para luego ver como ella bajaba del cuarto de Katie, vaya que se veía hermosa con aquella pijama: un pantalón rosado a cuadros con negro y una blusa de manga larga muy delgada en Gris. Vaya que hoy seria una noche larga…

* * *

><p>*La cancion se llama Stuck y es de BTR NO ME PERTENECE!<p>

Reviews?


End file.
